ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
And They Got Extra Credit For It, Too
}} The party evades the traps in the dungeon, due to the lack of illusions disguising them. Roy decides to turn the tables on the Linear Guild and lay a trap of their own. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Four Fighter College Students Transcript The party walks down a passageway inside the pyramid. Durkon is in the middle of casting some type of healing spell on Belkar. Haley: Pit trap. Haley: Saw blade trap. Haley: Some sort of shifting wall trap. Belkar: Geez, this is the lamest dungeon ever. No monsters, and even *I* can spot the traps! Roy: Well, you have to remember that most of this was probably covered by illusions while the Draketooths were still alive. Haley (off-panel): That one has spikes, I think. Roy: All these walls look the same, so I bet it was easy to get turned around with a few choice mirages until you walked into a deathtrap. Belkar: Yeah, but what kind of moron would be so distracted to fall into one of them now? beat Roy: Huh. I really felt like there was going to be a cutaway panel there. Haley: Me too! Belkar: Weird. Roy: Anyway, I think this looks like a pretty good spot. Everyone, gather 'round. Elan: Oooo, is this where we make our heroic stand against the sinister Linear Guild? Roy: Not exactly. Roy: Nale clearly wants to keep us off balance and on the run, so I think our best bet is to turn it around. Roy: Put him and his new team on the defensive, and try to learn as much as we can about them in the process. Roy: In other words, we're going to lay a trap of our very own. Belkar: Now you're speaking my language. Belkar: My bloody, bloody language. Haley: Yeah, sneak attacks are great for making Sneak Attacks! Durkon: Hmm, methinks I've got just tha spell fer tha, lad. Elan: Oh! And I can help with the montage of us getting ready! Roy: No. No montages, no power ballads, just hide where I tell you to hide. Elan: Awww! Effectiveness is no fun AT ALL! Haley: Funny, I didn't really think an ambush was your style, Roy. Roy: Trust me, I learned all about the tactical value of surprise back in Fighter College. Flashback to a room at Fighter College. A young Roy is seen through a window walking oblivious down the hall holding his books. Inside the room, four of Roy's classmates, all wearing orange shirts, lie in wait for a sophomoric prank; they have filled several balloons with orange paint. D&D Context * Haley makes the distinction from a "sneak attack" in general, and a the "Sneak Attack" ability of rogues to do extra damage. Trivia * The cutaway panel they were expecting was already done in #853. * Two of the Fighter College students wear boots identical to Roy's. External Links * 855}} View the comic * 246132}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses cure wounds Category:Exploring Windy Canyon and Girard's Pyramid